Love and loss
by Fantasy Dream Writer
Summary: Something terrible had happened to Haruhi. Will she be strong enough to face this, or will she need help from the host club. HIKARUXHARUHI.
1. Chapter 1 Terrible news

Remember none of this is owned by me… Sadly…

P.S. This story takes place after the first season, also it is a HikaHaru/ Hikaru x Haruhi Fan-Fic! So if you don't like that pairing then leave. =D

On an Early spring day, The Hitachiin twins were looking forward to hanging out with Haruhi. Even though it wasn't one of the days where they all hosted, the three always hung out with each other. However they got to school and no one has heard from her since yesterday. The brothers went to Music Room #3 and they were introduced by a whining Tamaki.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" The blonde host club king (Not really king) ordered the twins to listen. "Where is Haruhi? What did you do to my beloved daughter!?" Tamaki always called Haruhi his daughter, it annoys everyone.

The twins shrug as they say in unison. "We don't know Boss, we came into the classroom and she wasn't there. Don't make these wild assumptions that we are the reason she is gone," The twins growled at the Irritating 2nd year. "However it is not like her to miss school." Hikaru started. "Plus she never really gets sick." Kaoru finished as they turned to see a crying Honey-Sempai.

"Do you think Haru-chan is okay?" Honeys eyes start to fill up with tears in his eyes.

Kyoya pushes his glasses up and says. "You can't really know that, in her attendance record she was not marked as excused today. So for whatever reason she is gone, she didn't let the school know about it." He typed on his computer.

Later in that day, Haruhi's customers got all teary eyed from her being absent. After the club ended Kaoru looked at Hikaru. He could tell he was lonely without Haruhi. "Hey, Hikaru, Why don't we go check on Haruhi? We should see what she really is up to." Hikaru shrugged. "I guess we have nothing else to do." They walked out of the room before anyone else left.

When the twins arrived at the end of Haruhi's apartment complex in their fancy limousine. They walked up to the door and knocked on it. They heard shuffling among the floor on the inside of the room. They heard her unlock the door.

Hikaru and Kaoru were not introduced by the ever so happy or annoyed regular Haruhi. They were introduced by a depressed Haruhi, who looked like she was crying for hours strait. "Haruhi," Kaoru started, "What is wro-." Hikaru peered into the house as his eyes widen in horror. He looks back at Haruhi. Who looked like she was about to cry again. Hikaru pulled her in for a hug, she wrapped her arms around the older twin and cried into his shoulder. He gave a sad but Horrified look to his brother, who couldn't see what was inside due to the angle he was at.

"Hikaru… Kaoru…" Haruhi braved to say while crying. Kaoru got curious at what was on the other side of the door. He peered in, and fell over from shock. He was almost in tears as well and he grabbed his where his heart was.

Kaoru grabbed his phone and dialed Kyoya's number. "Kyoya, there's terrible news." He screamed into the phone as Hikaru and Haruhi looked at the younger twin.

On the other side of the phone Kyoya was with the other club members as he hears what Kaoru says he drops his drink. "What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2 An explanation

Remember none of this is owned by me… Sadly…

P.S. This story takes place after the first season, also it is a HikaHaru/ Hikaru x Haruhi Fan-Fic! So if you don't like that pairing then leave. =D

Kyoya's eyes widened to the news that Kaoru was giving him. "Are you kidding, that can't be true."

The others could hear Kaoru yell on the other side. "I WOULDN'T JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Then Kyoya just stared into space for a while.

"I understand, we'll be over there soon." Kyoya said as he hung up the phone. He looked at the ground. "Something terrible has happened to Haruhi's father."

Honey looked at Kyoya with sad eyes. "What do you mean Kyo-Chan?" Honey cried, it was a little too easy to make him cry.

Kyoya looked at the other hosts. "It seems, before Haruhi got home." He hesitated before he said. "Ranka is dead." The entire club was quiet. They then looked at each other and they ran out of the room.

Haruhi went on her knees. Hikaru and Kaoru still comforted her. Hikaru whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry, Haruhi." Then Haruhi stops leaning on the twins.

"Thanks, for being there for me guys." She tries to smile but can't find the strength. Then she was shocked by a Senior Lolita boy running into her arms crying. "I'm sorry Haru-Chan!" His head rubbed his head against her. She hugged him back. "Thank you honey sempai."

Later the police arrived thanks to Kyoya calling them on the way, hoping it really wasn't a joke. The policeman asked Haruhi what she saw.

"Well I was on my way home when the train broke down."

Flashback

The train stopped all of a sudden. "Please remain calm, the train will be starting again soon."

Haruhi thought it was the perfect time to do schoolwork so she sat down and got her stuff down. Soon the train starts again. As she gets off she goes to the store to get her shopping done. She got to her door as she walked in. She noticed her father leaning against the wall with his blood all over him. She dropped all of her stuff and ran to him.

"Haruhi *Cough* I need to tell you something." Ranka opened his eyes and touched his daughter's cheek.

"Dad! Don't go!" She cried to her father. "Sweetie... Know that I love you with my heart… I wish that someone can continue to love you. You have a great future Haruhi don't forget that." His hand dropped from her cheek as his breathing stopped. She continued to cry all night until the next day when she heard a knock on the door.

End of flashback

"Then Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin came to my door and they called Kyoya who called you." She answered the cop.

"Thank you miss and sorry for your loss." He finished writing all of it down. "Now is there any relatives you can stay with."

Haruhi thought to herself, none of her relatives lived anywhere near the academy. She then looked over to her group of friends standing near the stairs. She sighed, there was no other choice. She walked up to the other hosts.


	3. Chapter 3 A roof over an head

Remember none of this is owned by me… Sadly…

P.S. This story takes place after the first season, also it is a HikaHaru/ Hikaru x Haruhi Fan-Fic! So if you don't like that pairing then leave. =D

Haruhi walked over to the other hosts, the last thing she wanted was to ask them if she could stay at their houses, I mean they have big houses and everything, but… It would just be awkward.

"Hey, guys," They all turned to her. Haruhi wasn't looking at them however. "None of my relatives live nearby and I was wondering if I could stay at your guy's houses." Their faces looked somewhat shocked. "It's the only way I can stay at Ouran."

Honey-Sempai was the first to answer. "Haru-Chan, You can stay with me if you want." Honey-Sempai hugged me, Then Kaoru added something.

"I'm pretty sure that any of us would allow you to stay at our house." I looked around to all of the others agreeing. Kyoya pushed his glasses up to say "And I am positive we have enough room for you."

'Why are they being so nice to me?' Tamaki walked up

Tamaki went on ranting on how Haruhi would stay at his house as Haruhi got mad. "Sempai, the last thing I want is to go to your house." Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"Why would that be?" He whimpered. Kyoya just sighed, and Hikaru and Kaoru crossed their arms.

"Um, Boss." The younger twin started. "Maybe the reason Haruhi doesn't want you to stay with you is because you just," Then the twins say in unison "make it awkward." Tamaki's Heart cracked as he heard that.

"Do… I… really make it that awkward. Everyone nods except for Haruhi who was thinking on what to do.

Then a light bulb appeared over Honeys head. "I have an Idea. If you can't decide on who you're staying with. Maybe you could take turns on who you stay with." Haruhi liked that idea. She just simply nodded.

"You sure you're ok with staying at our place?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. Haruhi was looking at the ground. "Yeah," She looked at both of them and walked through the door.


End file.
